How To Destroy An Angel
by Dicloniousqueen666
Summary: In the past where the tears are her only companions and where the Suffering is to still be alive; discover one other face of Lucy. Attention may shock.One-shot Please Review


How to destroy an Angel

How to destroy an Angel

In the past where the tears are her only companions and where the Suffering is to still be alive; discover one other face of Lucy. Attention may shock.

"Why have you come to see me?"

Behind her mask, Lucy observed Kurama approaching her support. Arms tightened against her body, pulled by the straitjacket, She was retained to struggle fury. Kurama lowered his head and did not reply. "Why have you come to see me?" Lucy repeated

"Do you sometimes…wish…to die?" Kurama asked eyes still fixed on the ground.

"Why this question?"

"It would be easy for you to kill yourself, Question to stop your sufferings. But you do not do it. Do you hold on this much to life?" Lucy did not reply to his question.

"Why? You want to die, Kurama? Doesn't the fact of torturing us amuse you?"

"No" he murmured.

"You'd better you go, Kurama. I hate to see that they are the most inhuman which has freedom. Moreover, don't you have you go to torture Nana? It is the hour, I believe."

Kurama did not even look at her. He hated her to die, and he felt sorry. Never had he desired that the world suffer. And he is working in this place where one test the innocent ones. He had an enormous desire to end this slaughter. It would be so easy to throw him at the top of the cliff and end its endless remorse. But he was too cowardly for that.

The vectors of Lucy were stretched slowly, approaching her neck. Yes. Death was easy to obtain. "I have nothing to lose, after all."

But even if she desired fiercely some to finish with all that, she could not resign herself to die thus. There was a little pride also. The fact to kill her would have done nothing but to give reason to Kurama, which Lucy could not accept

"_But what do you expect__?"_

"What do you want?"

The girl with the bandaged face looked at Lucy with her only single visible eye.

"_I know you had enough to endure. Do not lie to me."_

"You really want, that I die?"

"_What are you doing more in life?"_

"I still hope."

The girl looks at Lucy and laughs at her, a laugh ironic and derogatory.

"_Keep hope for what? You have no life. The world is cruel to us, and you know that very well. Remember how the children at school despised you. How they killed your only friend. How Kouta betrayed you… "_

"Do not speak ill of him!"

"_This is a human, like everyone else. He took you for a freak show, and you know very well. He never liked you. He was only alone, and he was bored."_

The girl began to repeat phrases Lucy hated to hear.

"Stop!"

"_He lied to you and ou know very...!"_

"STOP!"

"_He was like all the others...!" _

"STOP!" Lucy shouted.

The security guards ran to the station where Lucy was suspended, alerted by the cries.

"What is it?" Asked one-armed guard.

-I do not know… said another.

"Anyway, stay away"

A gunman pointed his gun toward Lucy.

"Aim well." Ordered a guard.

He supported the trigger. The fabric of her straightjacket is pierced in contact with the dart. Lucy lost consciousness. She said goodbye to death for now…

"Concentrate, Lucy."

Kakuzawa gave directions to the Diclonius committed. The head slumped, shoulders exhausted, Lucy took its last forces to look threatening the glass that hid humans. He threw a ball. His right vehicle stopped and started again window with power. The shock was just a crack on the glass anti-bullets. "Don't over it, Lucy!" Ordered Kakuzawa.

Lucy felt taken giddiness. The room of an immaculate white was cold, but the effort, which it provided to deny the balls, exhausted her. She would have given everything to find herself surrounded by her straitjacket, to hide her body and keep warm. In addition to the difference in temperature, the effort, which she put, was vertiginous. She did not raise her head but managed to shout.

"I feel sick...!"

They did not have time to move. She vomits, staining the floor of the freshly washed room. After all the liters of blood poured in this part, it had to be cleaned often. A tear that she had no provided fell without being able to retain it. She was exhausted and did not want to fight.

In a silence understood so many times, Lucy was again attached to a wall. The floor tiles were icy and slippery due to cold water with which one splashed Lucy. The neck always so relaxed, Lucy was left wet in a humiliating roughness. The man who held the pipe had fun himself to increase the flow of water and to spray the icy cold water at Lucy again. But Lucy was not worried any. The blood of which she was covered in slowly ran off her body, exhausted to whirl finally towards the hole to spin around the hole in the plumbing. Her hair gathered in wisps disparate and drained in a sad slowness. Her red eyes fixed on the ground, trying to forget the humiliation that Lucy bare to be naked in front of a man mocking and insensitive. Her face had no expression. She would have again given everything to be found in her cell, gagged and hidden behind her helmet. But she had nothing to give. Her body was bruised; she had cried too much and was very cold, terribly cold.

The water jets stopped. Guards tended poles to steel bracelets and caught the wrists of Lucy by locking them up quickly. The chains to which she was attached yielded, and they took Lucy to her cell, destroyed an inexpressive.

"Kurama?"

"What is it, Lucy?"

"You were right."

"Right about what?

"I want to die."

He did not reply.

"But I will not commit suicide."

"Why?"

He did not ask the question by mistake. Just to know why she endured all these horrible things.

"Because it would make you happy."

He lowered his eyes.

"You know, it would be easy for me to kill you. My vectors are powerful and I do not have any resentment towards you, Nor towards the humans ones. But I will not do it."

"Why…?"

"Because I want you to suffer as much as I have suffered."

_FLASHBACK_

"_You are my friend, Lucy! Why would you leave me alone?"_

_It is better for you Meilin...I…I do not know when I'll react…or how _

"_You have horns, and then?" _

"_You do not understand I have a deadly power… and I do not want to kill you… You'd better leave."_

_Lucy begged her young friend of 13 years to leave. She wanted to avoid death…_

"_I have nothing without you, Lucy..."_

_The fact of seeing tears dripping onto the cheeks of her friend, Lucy hurt her, really hurt her._

"_I beg you do not…"_

_Lucy was tired of making the last farewell. She wanted to avoid being Meilin being killed. She wanted only that Meilin could live._

"_If you do not leave, I will kill you, Meilin!" Yelled Lucy_

"_Kill…Me…?"_

"_STOP RETORTING! STOP WITHSTANDING! I WANT TOU DO THAT WELL, AND YOU CAN DO WELL WITHOUT ME"_

"_I want to know! Why you want to kill me? I thought we were friends!"_

"_I… I... I must go...I am... so sorry, Meilin..." _

_She left their hiding place, leaving her friend behind her, alone and lost. She left the prayer temple, where the jade statues secretly. Where the red flags were supposed to comfort. Lucy hoped of with all her heart that the flags would never leave Meilin alone again. That is what they had in common. Her past was sad. This they had in common, and Lucy is upset herself to leave her only friend... _

_A few days later, while Lucy walked in the street, a scarf on the head, the televised headlines mustered the people in a corner coffee. She stopped herself, intrigued. _

_«"It is reported that a young girl was found dead in Temple Prayers. Apparently the assailant raped killing her thereafter. If you have any information, would you please contact the police...?"» _

_That evening, Lucy walked slowly towards the temple. In the temple, a dog made of jade let out a lone tear. Her legs yielded in front of the altar under which she and Meilin had taken refuge themselves, some days earlier. Yellow bands were pulled from pillows on the pillars that supported the roof. On these bands were written three words, Scene of Crime. _

"_If I had been there..." murmured Lucy, "I could have defended... but I was not there...because I was afraid of myself..." _

_She screamed her name. Ten times, maybe even fifteen time, the imploring of her to forgive her gestures. The praying to understand it, And she left, the tears to the eyes and the anger to the stomach... _

_End Flashback_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
